


All for You

by persephades



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Infidelity, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, WTFfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephades/pseuds/persephades
Summary: Kink Meme prompt: Kane is Clarke’s step dad and he wants a baby but Abby is too old so he decides Clarke is going to have his baby. Daddy kink please.





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> finally got around to finishing this filthy thing.

Five years. Marcus has been married to Abby for five years, and today was the first time she ever admitted she didn’t want to have another child. She had put him off with various excuses over the years. Clarke needed time to transition after they got married. Abby was in a tough place at work. They needed to get settled into a permanent house first. Excuse after excuse when she knew all along that she just didn’t want another baby.

It would be one thing if she had talked to him about it five years ago. But she instead dragged him along, letting him get his hopes up that he could one day have a child of his own… only to rip the rug right out from under him.

The fight that transpired after was colossal. Shouting that could be heard from anywhere in the house, meaning even Clarke heard them. And it only ended because Abby had to get to her night shift in the ER, leaving Marcus to fume all night.

He was on his third beer when Clarke peered her head out of the bedroom. “She left for work,” he muttered, not taking his eyes off the television.

He could see her step out into the hallway out of the corner of his eye, too much skin showing for his taste. For the past year, Clarke had been giving him hell. She wasn’t misbehaving per se, but she did start wearing less and less clothing around the house. She took to calling him “Daddy” whenever it was just the two of them, like she knew just what that word did to him. Clarke would bend over more often, sticking her ass out so he could see it, sometimes forgoing underwear so he stared right at her tight little cunt.

It had less to do with him and more to do with the fact that Clarke and Abby have been at odds over every little thing, and apparently Clarke decided to get back at her mother by trying to seduce her stepfather. It was fucked up, but he had been determined not to let it get a rise out of him. The last thing he needed was for Clarke to realize her plan was dangerously close to working. Especially on days like today where Marcus wanted to do something to get back at Abby.

Clarke plopped down beside him, her tits bouncing in her little tank top as she did. “What’s gonna happen, Daddy?”

“We’ll be fine,” he muttered, but he wasn’t sure that was true. Abby should have been up front with him. Having a child was incredibly important to him, and she knew that. She also knew he wouldn’t have married her if he had known that it was completely off the table. “It’s not like we’re talking about divorce.”

“Yeah, but if you did, you could have a baby with someone else.”

Marcus kept his eyes facing forward, but her words echoed in his head. Abby may refuse to get pregnant, but it wasn’t like she was his only option. After all, his seventeen-year-old stepdaughter who has all but begged him to fuck her is right there, leaning down enough so he can see right down her shirt. He could drag Clarke into the bed he shares with Abby and fuck a baby into her tonight, and she’d thank him for it.

“Daddy, can I have one?” Clarke pouted, gesturing to the half-empty six pack on the coffee table.

He always said no when she asked, but tonight, he leaned forward and popped the cap off for her. “Here, baby,” he murmured, and her eyes went wide. Clarke wasn’t used to him giving in this easily or calling her that. But tonight was a very special night. “And come sit a little closer to Daddy.”

She was hesitant as she slid over on the couch, but when he put his arm around her, she relaxed into him and took a sip of the beer. He didn’t do anything else until she was halfway through her bottle, waiting until the buzz took over her lightweight body. But once she hit the halfway mark, Marcus slid the hand that had been resting on her shoulder down her chest before sliding it into her tank top. Clarke froze, peering up at him with those sweet, almost innocent baby blues of hers. He just smiled at her as he reached inside her bra and cupped her breast.

“Daddy,” she whispered.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby.” He kissed the top of her head as he pinched her nipples between his fingers. “Would you feel better if I let you sit in my lap?”

Clarke eyed him skeptically as he guided her onto his lap, but she didn’t say a word. After all, Clarke has been trying to get his attention for almost a year now. She wasn’t about to protest now that she had it. He pulled her back against his chest, loving her contented sigh as her head rested against his shoulder.

He kept his lips right by her ear and whispered, “You like this?”

“Yeah, Marcus.” He clucked his tongue in disapproval. “Daddy.” He rewarded her by kissing just below her ear.

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me tonight, right baby?” His fingers slid under her tank top, slowly gliding up her soft skin.

“I’ll try.” The hitch in her breath when he cups both her breasts goes straight to his cock.

“Being a good girl means doing everything your told. So why don’t you take this shirt off? So that I can see you.” He held her beer as her trembling hands go to the hem of her yellow tank. “All the way off, like a good girl.”

He kept his hand on her back to steady her as she pulled it off, and his fingers unclasped her bra once the shirt was tossed to the side. “Daddy,” she protested.

“That too,” he warned, pulling at her bra straps. “Daddy wants to see his sweet little girl.”

Clarke arched her back as it fell into her lap, pressing her tits out proudly. There is no way she hasn’t done this before with some boy at school. But he tucked that jealous thought away and pulled her back against him and gripped her breasts.

“Fuck,” he growled, watching her pale tits spill out of his hands. “There are bigger than Mommy’s.” And firmer too. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t gotten off thinking about these perky tits of hers. He had been there when she was just in a training bra, watch these gorgeous globes bloom into massive, bouncing breasts. And now, they were his.

Clarke squirmed in his lap as he pinched and plucked at her rosy pink nipples, her hips grinding against his hard cock. At first, it seemed like an accident. But as her movements grew more precise and frantic, he realized she knew exactly what she was doing. Hell, she probably dry humped all the boys at school. But not anymore. Not now that she belonged to Daddy.

Marcus pretended to watch the television as Clarke finished her beer and rubbed her scantily clad cunt over the bulge in his pants. He kept his hands above her waist, which really was an achievement given how hard his baby girl had gotten him.

As soon as Clarke set her beer down, Marcus nudged her off his lap. “I think it’s time for bed.”

“It’s only eight,” she whined, this time in her real voice, not the innocent voice she used to try and get him hard.

“What did I say about being a good girl?” he warned, letting his voice drop low. Her eyes lit up in realization, and she started heading down the hallway toward her room, her bare tits bouncing as she walked. “No, go get in my bed. I’ll be there in a minute.”

When Marcus strode into his bedroom, Clarke was lying on his side of the bed under the covers. Her little shorts were discarded on the floor. When he pulled back the blanket, she was in nothing but lacy pink panties from Aerie. “Baby,” he hummed as he trailed a hand down her pale stomach.

“Are we gonna… you know?” she asked, sitting up with wide eyes.

“Say the word, sweetheart.”

“Fuck.” Her cheeks were bright red as she said it, a mix of embarrassment and the alcohol in her system.

Marcus slid his hand between her legs, cupping her hot cunt. “Is that what you’ve wanted all this time? For your daddy to fuck you?” Clarke nodded eagerly with a bright smile, and he pressed a kiss to her hair. “Okay, but you’re gonna have to give me something I want too.”

He stepped away to undress as Clarke asked, “What?” He didn’t say anything as he pulled off his shirt and undid his pants. Her wide eyes watched him, and her teeth dug into her bottom lip.

A dark smirk formed on his mouth as he leaned over to kiss her on the lips for the first time. Her lips were hesitant against his, nervously fumbling to meet his movements. But so sweet. Much sweeter than any kiss he had ever had. “You’re gonna have my baby, sweetheart.”

Her eyes were still wide with confusion as he lowered himself on top of her, peppering kisses over every inch of her throat. “Mommy won’t have a baby with me, but you will, won’t you?” he growled into her skin. “You’ll let me fuck you until you are nice and pregnant for me, and Daddy will take such good care of you.” Just thinking about his baby girl’s stomach swelling with his child had his cock aching. “Won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Daddy, I don’t—”

Marcus jerked his head up to look at her, seeing her eyes start to water. “Baby,” he murmured, sliding up to cup her cheek in his hand. “What’s wrong? You don’t want this?”

“You’re just doing this to get back at Mom. You don’t actually want me,” she whispered, and a single tear streamed down her cheek as her bottom lip quivered.

“Baby,” he said again, but she jerked her head away. “Clarke.” Marcus slid off her and laid at her side, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “You think I don’t want you?”

“You never have before!”

“Oh, that’s not true,” he hummed into her neck. “I’ve always wanted you. But I was trying to be good to your mom, so I pretended like I didn’t.” Clarke finally turned her head back, her bright blue eyes widening. “Sweetheart,” he whispered before taking her hand and guiding it to the bulge in his boxers. “Feel how much I want you. This is all for you.”

Her fingers experimentally traced over the fabric, tentative and fumbling. He was fairly certain she had touched a cock before. With how she dressed to go to school every day, he wouldn’t be surprised if his baby girl was a slut. He’ll have to put some stricter rules in place now that she’s his, but that can wait until after he fucks her. “All for me?” Her voice was so small and innocent, and his cock twitched at the gorgeous sound.

“Yeah. All for you.” He kissed her again, this time slower than before. Her lips still wobbled a bit from crying, but with each press to her lips, she relaxed into him more. “Good. Baby, you’re being so good for me.”

“Good enough for you to fuck me?” He chuckled at that word on her lips and the shyness that accompanied it. He loved his baby’s dirty mouth. “To… get me pregnant?”

He growled as he took her mouth with his, and he jerked his cock into her hand. The image of him spilling his cum into her tight little cunt after years of Abby making him wear a condom was too much.

“Yeah, I’m gonna get you pregnant, baby,” he grunted into her mouth. “That’s what you want, huh? To have Daddy’s baby?” She nodded eagerly into him, now rubbing his cock a little faster over his boxers. “Your tummy and tits are gonna get so big. Won’t be able to keep my hands off my little girl.”

Marcus crawled over her again, caging her beneath him as his lips traveled down her body. With each kiss, his mind imagined how her body would change for him. How fucking her full of his cum tonight could put stretch marks on her tits and stomach, could make her small figure expand as his baby grew inside her, how her breasts would grow full of milk to sustain his child.

“I love you, baby,” he whispered as he kissed below her navel. He then hooked his fingers under her thin panties and began tugging them down.

“I love you, Daddy.” She lifted her hips for him as he pulled them all the way off, and her legs spread automatically once he set them back down. He clucked his tongue at her as he surveyed her glistening little cunt.

Marcus laid down between her legs and sucked a finger into his mouth before pressing it inside of her. A dark grin formed on his lips as he watched the slick drip off his finger when he pulled it out. “So wet for Daddy.”

“Uh huh.” When he pressed another finger inside, he savored the whimper that escaped the back of her throat. He was slow at first, just trying to stretch his baby girl out so she was ready for Daddy’s cock. But as Clarke started moaning and begging for more, his fingers fucked into her rapidly and his lips latched onto her clit.

It didn’t take long to get her first orgasm. She was a lot like her mother that way, especially as she greedily bucks against him. He grinned as he watched her squirm beneath him, all too eager for more. He shouldn’t have waited this long to have Clarke. His sweet baby girl had needed him, and he denied her. But not anymore. No, Marcus was going to take good care of her.

While Clarke’s cunt was still pulsing and she was still too breathless, Marcus pulled her over to Abby’s side of the bed, setting her head right on the pillow where Abby’s rested when Marcus would fuck her. He quickly discarded his boxers and climbed back on top of her.

Clarke’s eyes were dazed when she finally opened them, blissed out from her orgasm. “Hi, Daddy,” she grinned, and he pecked her lips.

“What do you say when Daddy makes you feel good?”

“Thank you, Daddy.” She batted her eyes for him, her voice impossibly high and innocent as she spoke.

“Fuck,” he growled. “You’re being such a good girl for me tonight, aren’t you?” Her bright smile spread from ear to ear at his praise, and he kissed her forehead lovingly. “My good baby girl. I think you deserve my cock now, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Please,” she whined. He pushed off her and spread her legs farther apart. He didn’t miss the way Clarke’s eyes grew wide as she stared at his cock.

“You ever let a boy fuck you, baby?” he asked, and she shook her head rapidly. “You were saving yourself for Daddy, weren’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” she whispered, her eyes not moving from his cock as he positioned himself at her entrance. Clarke bit down on her bottom lip and her wide eyes met his.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Marcus murmured before pushing inside. “You’re okay.” Reassurances spilled off his lips whenever he saw Clarke wince or knit her brows, trying to remind her that Daddy is taking care of her. But his words of encouragement grew more choked the deeper inside her he got. Her cunt was too warm, too tight as she clung to his cock. It was nothing like fucking Abby. Part of that might have been that nothing more than Clarke’s little fingers had been inside this sweet cunt before, but there was something else to it. No one else would ever get to fuck his little girl. Just him. And knowing that made the slow plunge inside her that much more exquisite.

His eyes nearly rolled back in his head once he was fully inside her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her anxious eyes not leaving his. “I love you so much, Clarke.” He was gentle as he pulled out, watching her eyes soften at his words. “Never loved anyone like I love you. That’s why I want you to have my baby, sweetheart.”

When he pushed back inside her, it was a bit easier this time. Less resistance. But the stretch was still painful for her. So he kept talking to distract her.

“You’re gonna be so beautiful when you’re pregnant. I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands off you, baby. Not when you’re being such a good girl and carrying my baby for me,” he cooed while thrusting in and out of her. He finally lowered himself enough to take her lips, feeling relieved when Clarke kissed him just as hard as he kissed her. He grunted into her mouth when he felt her hands tangle themselves in his hair. “Does it feel good, baby?” he whispered against her mouth. He snuck his hand down to her clit and began rubbing small circles.

“Yeah, it’s just… you’re so big, Daddy.” His lips formed a dark grin as he began kissing down her throat.

“I know. But you’re being such a good girl, taking all of me.”

Clarke pulled at his hair, tugging his head up so she could kiss him again. She giggled a little into his mouth when he complied, and his heart stuttered at the sweetness of it. “I love you, Daddy,” she said with a huge grin. Her eyes were bright and sweet. God, he hoped their baby had her beautiful eyes.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” he promised. He sped up his thrusts and Clarke’s hands gripped his hair. Her whimpers turned to moans as his cock pounded into her.

It didn’t take long for him to get close, not with her virgin cunt clinging to him and the gorgeous moans that fell off her lips. He rubbed furiously at her clit and growled when he felt her clench around his length as she cried out.

“I’m gonna come in you, Clarke,” he whispered into her neck, not even sure if she could hear him over her own moaning. “Gonna fuck a baby into you, sweetheart. That’s what you want, right?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” she whimpered.

“Say it.”

“I want—”

“Want what, baby?” he pleaded breathlessly into her skin.

“Want your baby, Daddy. Want you to get me pregnant.” He bit down on her skin as his cock shuddered, letting his hot cum spill out inside her. His mind grew dazed, too busy seeing images of Clarke’s swollen belly or her holding their new baby. Her tits full of milk, feeding their baby, and later, long after the baby was asleep, letting Daddy get a taste. Abby would be dead asleep in the room next door, unaware that her husband is sucking at her daughter’s tits. Unaware her grandchild is her husband’s child.

He watched the cum spill out onto his sheets when he pulled out, feeling something warm and dark grow in his stomach when he realized Abby would throw herself into this bed in a few hours, unaware of what happened tonight. She’d curl up on the sheets where Marcus came inside her virgin daughter, sleeping happily.

“You did so good, baby,” he cooed as he pressed a kiss to her damp forehead. “Daddy loves you so much.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” she whispered shakily. Her bottom lip still wobbled as she tilted her head up for another kiss.

“You’re not gonna tell Mommy about this, right?” he asked, and she shook her head. “Good girl.” And he kissed his sweet little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> [ I'm on dreamwidth! ](https://persephades.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
